


Snow

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets woken up early.  (Bumble verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abominable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703552) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for Word of the Day - Snow

Phil had grumbled when Clint had woken him up before letting the dog out at 5. He’d gotten in at 2, it was unreasonable, but he got up anyway.

In the kitchen he was received a steaming cup of coffee and pushed to stand in front of the sliders. He noted it was snowing as the door was opened to let Bumble out.

New snow, first snow of the season, and Phil was thrilled Hawkeye had made him get up. Watching Bumble bounce around the yard was like … every good thing. The dog was astounded, running, licking and eating the white stuff, as though water was made cold and solid just for him.

Phil relaxed into the body that pressed into to his back. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll forgive you. This is worth almost no sleep.” He felt Clint’s smile against his shoulder. “Now go get us gloves and boots.”


End file.
